Goo Hye Sun
Perfil *'Nombre:' 구혜선 / Goo Hye Sun (Gu Hye Seon)thumb|253px *'Apodos:' Maggot's Mistake y Pig *'Profesión:' Actríz , Cantante, Pintora, Directora y Escritora *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 9 de noviembre, 1984 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 163 cm *'Peso:' 50 kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' A *'Agencia:' YG Entertainment Dramas * Absolute Darling (junto a Jiro Wang ) (GTV, 2011) *The Musical (junto con los actores Choi Daniel y Park Ki Woong) (KBS2 2010) * Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) * Strongest Chil Woo (KBS, 2008) * The King And I (SBS, 2007) * Pure 19 (KBS, 2006) * Inkigayo (SBS, 2006-2007) * Ballad Of Suh Dong (SBS, 2005) * Nonstop 5 (MBC, 2005) * Drama city (KBS2, 2004|2005) Películas * Película sobre vampiros (2011) * You (2010) Cortometraje - Dirige y escribe * Magic - Yo Sool (2010) Largometraje Dirige, escribe y compone las melodíasthumb|175px * Over the Rainbow (2009) Dirige y canta el OST * August Rush (2007) cameo Temas de Dramas *Tema principal del drama Pure 19 Anuncios * Thurejuru (뚜레쥬르) (galletas, 2007) * Like the First Time (처음처럼) (soju, 2007) * Da-Na-Han RG II (다나한 RG II) (maquillaje, 2007) * Sharp Rieuldic: electronic dictionary (diccionarios electrónicos, 2005) * Sam-Bo Computer Slim PC (ordenadores, 2002) Premios *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia Drama Novela - Actriz (Boys Before Flowers) *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Mejor Pareja (con Lee Min Ho en Boys Bthumb|175pxefore Flowers) *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Netizen Popularidad - Actriz (Boys Before Flowers) *'2009 6ta Yahoo! Asia Awards Buzz (Taiwán):' La mejor estrella femenina de Asia *'2009 André Kim Best Premios Estrella:' Mejor Estrella Femenina *'2009 14o Premios Asia Televisión:' Nominado a Mejor Interpretación de una Actriz Drama (Boys Before Flowers) *'2009 Pusan Asia Festival de Cortometrajes:' Premio del Público al Portero Alegre *'2007 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Nueva Estrella (El rey y yo) *'2006 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Actriz Revelación (Pure 19) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Seoul Art College *En el mes de Octubre del 2010 fue aceptada en la prestigiosa Universidad de Sungkyunkwan, en la escuela de Direccion, sus clases empezaron en el mes de marzo del 2011. *Fue Presentadora del popular programa de música Inkigayo de la cadena SBS (2006-2007). *Fue la presentadora de los SBS Drama Awards del 2007.thumb|198px *Ha participado en los videos musicales de: **Soul Star - Will Forget **Sung Shi Kyeong – We Quite Match Well **Im Taebin – The Reason I Close My Eyes **Kim Ji Eun – Yesterday is Different from Today **Fahrenheit – Touch Your Heart **Ku Hye Sun – Brown Hair *'Comida favorita:' Pescado crudo, sushi y cangrejo *'Su lema:' "Vivir felizmente" *'Color favorito:' Amarillo, aunque en el último semestre del 2010 se le vio siempre vestida de negro. *'Hobbies:' Cantar y dibujar *Tiene una gran amistad con SANDARA PARK. Enlaces *Página Oficial *Cyworld Página Personal *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galeria 1_335872584l.jpg|Koo Hye Sun 20081005-goo_hye_sun_0.jpg|Koo Hye Sun Koo_hye_sun-headshot.jpg|Koo Hye Sun Koo-hye-sun81014003.jpg|Koo Hye Sun Koo-hye-sun-04.jpg|Koo Hye Sun Koo-hye-sun-11.jpg|Koo Hye Sun Koo-hye-sun-15.jpg|Koo Hye Sun 02.jpg|Koo Hye Sun 4c50de634899210ca113c556b2221cf4_medium.jpg|Koo Hye Sun Koo Hye Sun.PNG ku hye sun.jpg|la más bella|link=hye sun Guhyesun Profilepic.jpg Boys over flowers.jpg 2i7skg.jpg 5892412-2432306.jpg 1_371791039l.jpg|k linda.... 2d6maoh.jpg|koo hye sun 57a6325f74d827a11b73b96c540f1a0e1233515237_full.jpg|hermosa ac7323133e15594d5924dfb7458116a31236637807_full.jpg|koo hye sun b488c3037e76cf16429a59ebac443a9a_large.jpg|koo hye sun goo hye sun.jpg|koo hye sun koo-hye-sun-picture_16502.jpg|koo hye sun P002.jpg|koo hye sun yoon-eun-hye-90224009.jpg|koo hye sun ztirgl.jpg|koo hye sun KooHyeSun57.jpg|la más bella koo_hye_sun_and_lee_min_ho__12072009020448.jpg|lee min ho y koo hye sun 563619581.jpg 20090607070248.jpg|la más linda ubfk7.jpg|koo hye sun 14339_104967379519250_100000179647985_127738_6712863_n.jpg|koo hye sun goo24101.jpg|koo hye sun koo hye sun .jpg|koo hye sun 1_228804988l.jpg|koo hye sun 1_983171040m.jpg|k linda..... 1pj9xf.jpg|koo hye sun y Aaron Yan 35jxruo.jpg|koo hye sun 153.jpg|koo hye sun Goo_Hye_Sun.jpg|koo hye sun goo-hye-sun.jpg|koo hye sun ert.jpg|koo hye sun u.jpg|koo hye sun 0e9ffb12fca31ccff6039e7d.jpg|koo hye sun 2r43mkj.jpg.png|koo hye sun 316q8p4.jpg|koo hye sun 20081012-KooHyeSua8.jpg|koo hye sun b10_center01_0917.jpg|koo hye sun dziljc.jpg|koo hye sun images 33.jpg|koo hye sun Koo_Hye_Seon_Is_Slated_to_Conquer_Asia-20081016111820.jpg|koo hye sun photo29147.jpg|koo hye sun so7f72b3.jpg|koo hye sun 16f9471771f6316920a4e99.jpg|koo hye sun 00021184.jpg|koo hye sun 22571_262716444890_251178624890_3371870_5935476_n.jpg|koo hye sun 87594775qw2.jpg|koo hye sun cindyperky2zt4.jpg|koo hye sun cindyperky4wt9 - Copy.jpg|koo hye sun cindyperky6ab0.jpg|koo hye sun cindyperky7jj2.jpg|koo hye sun e6dpok.jpg.png|koo hye sun f5d885ca8708c8de52664f9.jpg|koo hye sun GHS13 - Copy.jpg|koo hye sun images 14.jpg|koo hye sun k1bceh.jpg.png|koo hye sun koo_hye_sun_11072009184031.jpg|koo hye sun Koo_Hye_Sun_30072009235244.jpg|koo hye sun koo-hye-sun-19.jpg|koo hye sun kooo.jpg 1_277557795l.jpg|koo hye sun 1_427548938l.jpg|koo hye sun 1_473275259l.jpg|koo hye sun 1_587980017l.jpg|koo hye sun 1_623061889l.jpg|koo hye sun 1_675647178l.jpg|koo hye sun 1_708792621l.jpg|koo hye sun 1_866980676l.jpg|koo hye sun 1_966750866l.jpg|koo hye sun 1_218021639l.jpg|koo hye sun 1_510451849l.jpg|koo hye sun 1_846855288l.jpg|koo hye sun 2_450589299l.jpg|k linda.... 2_955104677l.jpg|koo hye sun 2_993656397l.jpg|koo hye sun cap203.jpg|koo hye sun jajajjaj d531211df8c0be80e0f59dd21d0c8f7c1282302124_full.jpg|koo hye sun kIM hEE yOUN (2).jpg|koo hye sun U1343P28T3D1933674F326DT20080303121521.jpg|koo hye sun 1_155731820l.jpg|koo hye sun 1_225428790l.jpg|beautiful 1_254105603l.jpg|koo hye sun 1_346270857l.jpg|koo hye sun 1_397912950l.jpg|koo hye sun 1_400556620l.jpg|koo hye sun 1_423783259l.jpg|koo hye sun 1_445229280l.jpg|koo hye sun 1_454192356l.jpg|koo hye sun 1_490429541l.jpg|koo hye sun 1_496635371l.jpg|koo hye sun 1_557840412l.jpg|koo hye sun 1_584686606l.jpg|la mas linda 1_762777042l.jpg|koo hye sun 1_792812319l.jpg|koo hye sun 1_891536924l.jpg|koo hye sun 1_931431782l.jpg|koo hye sun 1_966051511l.jpg|koo hye sun 1_975401416l.jpg|koo hye sun 1_977752474l.jpg|koo hye sun 2_139467020m.jpg|koo hye sun 2_264317444l.jpg|koo hye sun 2_376812990l.jpg|koo hye sun 2_401125686l.jpg|koo hye sun 2_603505981l.jpg|koo hye sun 2_888950044l.jpg|koo hye sun 4h33ht.png|koo hye sun y lee min ho 6bf4252d5061e519359bf742.jpg|koo hye sun 111si1.jpg|koo hye sun....muy linda 191jo7.jpg|koo hye sun 23517_400836401392_281980436392_5414880_3269047_n.jpg|koo hye sun 1565299710_2.gif|koo hye sun 3956806943_eaf17215de_o.jpg|koo hye sun Anticipating_Goo_Hye_Sun_s_Prescence_BOF_Premium_Event_in_Japan_13082009041251.jpg|koo hye sun b1b8jis159276jpg3ky.jpg|koo hye sun...linda XF0.4178381_1_1.jpg|koo hye sun 3f882fcc680150f9c047447c450eb466_large.jpg|koo hye sun 4f13fdfe475a172ebb98c76710b7939d.jpg|koo hye sun y lee min ho 133.jpg|koo hye sun 9665f515e2fedfc9a259a83c51b55ce5_medium.jpg|koo hye sun 1372217_f248.jpg|koo hye sun 20101021_goohyesun-460x610.jpg|koo hye sun 20110128somangkhs2.png|koo hye sun art4.jpg|koo hye sun y kim joon Goo-HyeSoo-Lee-MinHo-and-Kim-HyungJoong-won-“Best-Couple-Award”.jpg|koo hye sun and F4 images.jpg|koo hye sun tminsun.jpg|koo hye sun y lee min ho ttminsun8.jpg|koo hye sun 0.jpg|koo hye sun 1_746359139l.jpg|koo hye sun 1_774017799m.jpg|koo hye sun 2_474718082l.jpg|koo hye sun 2_478192792l.jpg|koo hye sun 2_524389272l.jpg|koo hye sun 2_926581490l.jpg|koo hye sun 8xszmt.jpg|koo hye sun 14lsga8.jpg.png|koo hye sun 25ey3bq.png|koo hye sun 28l3up4.jpg|koo hye sun 37.jpg|koo hye sun 206o55d.jpg|koo hye sun 212.jpg|koo hye sun 2199xsg.jpg|koo hye sun 20100609_goohyesun_1-460x332.jpg|koo hye sun 57409199.png|koo hye sun b17a3db2534c48cd1a72adf8821df8911263115337_full.jpg|koo hye sun and jo in sung f20mx5.jpg|koo hye sun fxnxm1227927675.jpg|koo hye sun and jo in sung goo20hye20sun.jpg|koo hye sun hs4ih0ba9.jpg|koo hye sun KHS21.jpg|koo hye sun KHS27.jpg|koo hye sun Koo_Hye_sun.jpg|koo hye sun koo-hye-sun1.jpg|koo hye sun magazinefo1.jpg|koo hye sun md00eu.jpg|koo hye sun msghza.jpg|koo hye sun ogyiht.jpg.png|koo hye sun piff_goo-hye-sun.jpg|koo hye sun qhuad1227927675.jpg|koo hye sun rd2.jpg|koo hye sun rd3.jpg|koo hye sun rh22jb.jpg|koo hye sun rriuw1227927675.jpg|koo hye sun sojuadkuru9.jpg|koo hye sun ws7pcm.jpg|koo hye sun yrhii1227927675.jpg|koo hye sun fullsizephoto132044.jpg|koo hye sun musical11.jpg|koo hye sun 0e38a2dfac7c78376caabe08caf71ff6_large.jpg|koo hye sun 0f322a21a28b0d87bfa653cddb0e278b_large.jpg|koo hye sun 1_598194400l.jpg|koo hye sun 1e1e7ebc74de5f63eb459d8062ea702b_small.jpg|koo hye sun 2cfa148f04395ec80217eeb49b35498e_large.jpg|koo hye sun 2i1jsp2-150x150.jpg|koo hye sun 2le32on-150x150.jpg|koo hye sun 04c97e0d_ea6438401f24d6758e7ee65980.jpg|koo hye sun 006c91a0e9bb077905622958dcc8340c_large.jpg|koo hye sun 6d4cc85ad768acf9ec92a65198734d2c_large.jpg|koo hye sun 07a2bb68d4e63cbdacabde27fe58460d_small.png|koo hye sun 9c623e2145a351a650bf1e9c19084498_large.jpg|koo hye sun 10f714f6ccdc4d0785fbbe88f1dac4c4_large.jpg|koo hye sun 15d0039df6e228a2280065f25e9e218f_large.jpg|koo hye sun and kim hyun joong 16e0239540f37a39fc141481bd84279e_large.png|koo hye sun 32d91ac90ba9de678cef9d9ae66065b1_small.jpg|koo hye sun 32eff12ce6b2ed98150e50308a23b22b_large.jpg|koo hye sun 33f01e15b24b9c12c277362b08ff58e3_large.jpg|koo hye sun 40f0f383cb1f5922ada1496f60a6b39b_small.jpg|koo hye sun 44fed8d7c6660593e1c83dce87d32496_large.jpg|koo hye sun 49e2d32d1ba4d05033b5a2c858d691be_small.jpg|koo hye sun 77bf872a2f0ea8ec62b5ca5c8a8091f7_large.jpg|k linda 82ff037894233e037f2ecb46b3d1981d_large.jpg|koo hye sun 103ae0e7e760ef64375ec7e57233adb8_large.png|koo hye sun 139a0b26876d14b3d2fc9c31c0aea039_large.jpg|koo hye sun 194f06442842aef35ca21954374a65b0_large.jpg|koo hye sun 326be1604a8764a8081bd795a118bbda_small.jpg|koo hye sun 423b27951cb1d4d4a20f1154ec9fd414_large.jpg|koo hye sun 479a03f5536c14a6a3863b1dc5a3623a_small.jpg|koo hye sun 720e76f5f7c27a05fd39adfa02d3375a_large.jpg|koo hye sun and jo in sung 756c45ea8823d6bf0419cac12f12b18c_large.jpg|koo hye sun and jung il woo 930b90b2d6d107bef65c5dc205d81c45_large.png|koo hye sun 933f167c820e08d6ea43f43536b14c41_large.jpg|koo hye sun 942c9464087d12806d43d4cbb7f314ba_large.png|koo hye sun 1154.png|koo hye sun 4215b0108b13d95aff876dc9ebf3514c_large.jpg|koo hye sun 04601bc4a57851992e0c865bb3822132_large.jpg|k lindos......... 8980c7b63f4d96d4086e209503b989c2_large.png|koo hye sun 20401cfaf73be32debaa80702e6f63af_large.jpg|koo hye sun 54654.jpg|koo hye sun 54948f06d3d5762459713e38b8031060_large.jpg|koo hye sun 57238d60f10e24cb3d04cc71e092932f_large.jpg|koo hye sun 63479f2f7efdca856ec0a5bdd8ebff12_small.jpg|koo hye sun 66352ecae520ab5d0dfabb31ca9417f5_large.jpg|koo hye sun 75543f588ea4ae0e5d676635864de0cf_large.jpg|koo hye sun 0328210b13b83b3257dacfd559c74ad6_large.jpg|koo hye sun y jung il woo 752223c7f9adfd676c81e23d65c0d00f_large.jpg|koo hye sun 4688467faac625e70e9a3f46ea624051_large.jpg|koo hye sun 14510247.jpg|koo hye sun 419239415c62218c5b3a686557f1145a_large.jpg|koo hye sun 3474961897_0d14282f7b_o.jpg|koo hye sun 3956806853_a4e6245711_o.jpg|koo hye sun 3957585546_e6578dce74_o.jpg|koo hye sun 07507182611b8d9ab61cb0308e849df8_small.jpg|koo hye sun 8946488673e006b63c52250cbd0f2c4f_large.jpg|koo hye sun 656545412312.jpg|koo hye sun 20090723160458303f0_163030_0.jpg|koo hye sun 2009072316020314580_161635_0.jpg|koo hye sun a0f041c19609961c42ceccc3cdb0bea1_large.jpg|koo hye sun a6a45df24e0faa74143b4fb78427fc69_large.jpg|koo hye sun y jung il woo a8d2b102366aa6e3fd06b6dd2fd475a6_large.jpg|koo hye sun a484eea2dbfac4f5272244724766cb35_large.jpg|koo hye sun a7990f79fa73aee785f16a70e6572579_small.jpg|koo hye sun...angel asfhjkklh.jpg|koo hye sun b0ba88d0021b50756760cbf26886a704_large.jpg|koo hye sun bncv.jpg|koo hye sun and lee min ho c0f21c6c93620070d1336a1825f014dd_large.jpg|koo hye sun c71d58f10aaad7a2bd856e527c1e1aa2_large.jpg|koo hye sun c452de4d7e88bc09c2509b498f230420_large.jpg|koo hye sun c9688cacb2297baad2d3dc3bb48a81de_large.png|koo hye sun c9860e80c163ce5832735e9124e606bd_small.jpg|koo hye sun c276303ef818f02298ac11fc68ce8885_large.jpg|koo hye sun c290174b4c9e405c82635255ee273ef4_large.jpg|koo hye sun cbb0ec982238542426e8954cb75c1802_large.jpg|KHS and KHJ d8136d97d4ac4931646c50e4fdd5dacb_large.jpg|koo hye sun dfd271db7294b07b215e53f40a6b106a_small.jpg|koo hye sun dfghjk.jpg|koo hye sun dsdsd.jpg|koo hye sun dsjfhkdsjghkdfjg.jpg|koo hye sun e7f7aef596945d86a3b1f5c27a1904e4_large.jpg|koo hye sun e86e9cb1d2aaae55ca569830e004a91d_large.jpg|koo hye sun e562b0de9a803c3d6dcbb502b835aa42_large.jpg|koo hye sun e67114caa6c067eb13fb438e03a8c707_large.jpg|koo hye sun eff8ce647538ede92c41db50a9efb896_large.jpg|koo hye sun f0f3792f06bad62d046441281b696480_large.jpg|koo hye sun fgfsdfs.jpg|koo hye sun Goo-Hye-Sun-pics.jpg|koo hye sun hjfgdfjlkdfdff.jpg|koo hye sun hqdefault.jpg|koo hye sun koo-hye-sun81014002.jpg|koo hye sun nnl2l3.jpg|koo hye sun normal_73927419.jpg|koo hye sun p7112875.jpg|koo hye sun South Korean sweet gril Koo Hye Sun photos (3).jpg|koo hye sun 1_120725251l.jpg|koo hye sun 1_236247482l.jpg|koo hye sun 1_300403114l.jpg|koo hye sun 1_361646722l.jpg|koo hye sun 1_675175193l.jpg|koo hye sun 1_766324613l.jpg|koo hye sun 1zlry87.jpg|koo hye sun 29luvherri4.jpg|koo hye sun 30kv8nr.jpg|koo hye sun 7046ff2033d67ee64b466b1956d03a9e.jpg|koo hye sun 9970f47c46009867f12b73b7eb441a5d.jpeg|koo hye sun 77408154.jpg|koo hye sun 81251035aw6.jpg|koo hye sun 1181187018_1.jpg|koo hye sun 1181187018_2.jpg|koo hye sun 1181187018_4.jpg|koo hye sun 1181187018_7.jpg|koo hye sun 3388684815_6293c11719_o.jpg|koo hye sun 200804291520078830pc9.jpg|koo hye sun b1e2ed577686b24f_goohyrsun_moviescreening_6.jpg|koo hye sun dsc16177193sl6.jpg|koo hye sun dsc16396630zp4.jpg|koo hye sun ghstljjyx0.jpg|koo hye sun and jo in sung ghstljrg4.jpg|koo hye sun y jo in sung goohyesun3.jpg|koo hye sun ipbcxf.jpg|koo hye sun koohyesunpq3.png|koo hye sun viewimageb.jpg|koo hye sun 4c9548eb4dff16a424096cad719a9637_small.jpg|koo hye sun 1abb9fb33811f3590d8d0f0e7482fa0e_large.jpg|koo hye sun 1e11c84a4f6768eba35bb55c2d3b5c39_large.jpg|koo hye sun and jo in sung 4fa41c06dd114b96b61385c87f75c863_large.jpg|koo hye sun 8ec18c2f897e1085af9dd8cd61836979_large.jpg|koo hye sun 86a1a4b2a8172767e58056bd1e6a6015_large.jpg|koo hye sun 932e19ab55932673a386f71feb16ddb1_large.jpg|koo hye sun 0967dd177750f7db57185635dcfadf88_large.jpg|koo hye sun 1769b3044695149eb0b915e87387f362_large.jpg|koo hye sun 542375a79cb00ca3c6a18c0dec7e67d5_large.jpg|koo hye sun 200902150814472100_4.jpg|koo hye sun cc2d295c8d4bd033a7ad2e6c9e5f8278_large.jpg|koo hye sun d9c0be35c6964bb0b38524ff338dce80_large.jpg|koo hye sun e0b47bc26ac330a3f5204947251be340_large.jpg|koo hye sun e3e8628ab32da3da117d005c81034466_large.jpg|koo hye sun 1-3292022-5199-t.jpg|koo hye sun 1-6380933-4515587.jpg|koo hye sun 1eo8.jpg|koo hye sun 1zeegqs.jpg|koo hye sun 2cxvseg.jpg|koo hye sun.... 2u7tvsg.jpg|koo hye sun 6fm6.jpg|koo hye sun 07_58501.jpg|koo hye sun 7b623bc74d8816fcd00060e7.jpg|koo hye sun 8hy9.jpg|koo hye sun 11mewl3.jpg|koo hye sun 20k9lk7.jpg|koo hye sun 30b04sm.jpg|koo hye sun 35kq5py.jpg|koo hye sun 210hwye.jpg|koo hye sun 2581_69329068626_696183626_2233075_3963077_n.jpg|koo hye sun 2959svr.jpg|koo hye sun and jo in sung 934626.jpg|koo hye sun 20060515a112810.jpg|koo hye sun 20060515a1128102.jpg|koo hye sun 20090113am011342.jpg|koo hye sun 1234742728740_1.jpg|koo hye sun 118857241415833800.jpg|koo hye sun ajs2u0.jpg|koo hye sun b8b187012f1402c9267fb508.jpg|koo hye sun bb36.jpg|koo hye sun c5b69d1603ba3f4ef2de3269.jpg|koo hye sun c7126c81a48f9fc7bd3e1e35.jpg|koo hye sun daa4b3de8ac34147cdbf1a69.jpg|koo hye sun dc876059565e09032934f02e.jpg|koo hye sun de94b600a2b7f998e850cd75.jpg|koo hye sun e0551a4c978a5fe6d62afc36.jpg|koo hye sun eab5aced989cec84a01.jpg|koo hye sun f7ae9245ebb744208694736f.jpg|koo hye sun goo1.jpg|koo hye sun h1.jpg|koo hye sun h2.jpg|koo hye sun hv0wph.jpg|koo hye sun ip7dqt.jpg|koo hye sun KooHyeSun198.jpg|koo hye sun s41e7q.jpg|koo hye sun snapshot20061117012849az9.jpg|koo hye sun x1g5kp.jpg|koo hye sun xp9fmu.jpg|koo hye sun _-2.jpg|koo hye sun _-3.jpg|koo hye sun 41f1ccec784c1.jpg|koo hye sun 41f1ccec784c5.jpg|koo hye sun 123.jpg|koo hye sun 4231uz4.jpg|koo hye sun and han hyo joo 0907130121649d9b91a8a684de.jpg|koo hye sun 20090718063600_002002_W850xH567.jpg|koo hye sun choasun23_170-jasminejiwon.jpg|koo hye sun... eB.jpg|koo hye sun koohyesun3.jpg|koo hye sun KooHyeSun54.jpg|koo hye sun and kim joon hsjr.jpg 1_258062973l.jpg|koo hye sun 7c2c7a748968a16c42a820c00fea4aec1242141081_full.png|koo hye sun 13.jpg|koo hye sun 5860fe33232bc129ab36244dd68a4925_large.jpg|koo hye sun 20110501koohyesunjirowa.jpg|koo hye sun y jiro wang 20090604121107740e7_122111_02.jpg|koo hye sun and lee min ho e.jpg|koo hye sun G1.jpg|koo hye sun Koo_Hye_seon_8889.jpg|koo hye sun Koo_Hye_seon_8911.jpg|koo hye sun Koo_Hye_Sun__107.jpg|koo hye sun Koo_Hye_Sun__133.jpg|koo hye sun Koo_Hye_Sun__148.jpg|koo hye sun Koo_Hye_Sun__165.jpg|koo hye sun Koo_Hye_Sun__166.jpg|koo hye sun Koo_Hye_Sun__171.jpg|koo hye sun Koo_Hye_Sun__172.jpg|koo hye sun Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo